Infinite Filter
by Carlos68
Summary: What would happen if Ichika's kidnapping was caught in the middle of an unexpected terrorist bombing and attack? However upon being found unconscious in the mist of the attack, the Agency takes interest of him. After returning from the Agency just 3 years later, lets see if his new instincts and skills pay off to a better ending.


_**Infinite Filter**_

**By Carlos68**

* * *

My name is Ichika Orimura, I'm a normal 12 year old kid except that my older and only sister happens to be one of the world's greatest I.S. pilots. An I.S. is a type of powered exo-skeleton that was meant for space travel but when all of the governments around the world found that it was more advance then pretty much everything in their arsenal…well you can guess what happened from there. Anyways, my only sister Chifuyu-nee is a top-notch pilot according to the judges, and that attracts attention both good and bad.

I have recently come into bad kind of attention seeing as I just woke up in the back of van with a guy holding a gun to my face. I could be worse they could have gotten my younger twin Madoka since she went with her friends to watch Chifuyu-nee's tournament in Italy. Ah yes I forgot to mention that I.S. tournaments are popular probably as big as the Olympics if not bigger. I was about to go home and watch it but these guys pull up and knock me out for no reas…hey wait a minute.

The man who was holding a pistol to my face chuckle a bit "Sorry we had to be so rough kid" his voice lacked sympathy "But we have certain friends who don't want your pretty sister to win the I.S. tournament." So that was there plan the moment he said that I started to struggle but I was tied up tightly "Don't try kid by some act of fate, we were too late to get the message sadly. This means were not getting paid so that means we need to make another profit off of you" This made me relieved that they couldn't accomplish their plans, but I began to feel gnawingly scared of what they were going to do with me next or now.

At first it was silent for the first few minutes, but things went unexpectedly and suddenly chaotic. As the van and literally all of us were going down a street, the entire street began to shake underneath us. The van was swerving slowly yet violently as I began to hear concrete rumbling underneath the street. Next thing I know, the van stops moving straight, turns completely to its left and tips over on its right. The van rolled violently downward somewhere and I could feel the shock from every roll the van took.

Chaos was everywhere all of a sudden. Next the last thing I know, something what seemed I heard was on rails collides with the van at high speed from the right and the van flown straight and threw me up onto the ceiling in the back of the van. For the men who were talking to me, I had nowhere in hell where they were now nor if they were alive. The last thing all happened as the van stopped and laid idling for a few seconds somewhere in a dark area until I heard a nearby explosion and something feel on top of the van and literally I became knocked out as I get tossed to the back doors of the van.

* * *

**Gabriel Logan's P.O.V , A Few Minutes ago**

I took my torch out and pointed at the dark small area and saw another elevator call switch. I went towards it, pulled it down and shortly the elevator to my right really close to me started coming up. It clicked into place as it stopped just a few seconds later and I got on. Moving down to the lower level of the station, the back area of the lower level station compared from above had a different lighting to it.

The room gleam a red aura in the room and it must've been coming from the alarm light. I'm very sure since the street and the subway station is completely lockdown. Anyways, I crouched and slowly walked out to peek around the right corner and found no thug. I continued and I was just about to think about turning left until my intercom starts picking up another call from Lian. I kneeled and pressed the intercom from my left ear and heard her update me with some good nes "Gabe, I located Rhoemer. He's on the lower level arming another bomb."

"Affirmative I'm moving in." I replied and turned around the corner to find a thug's back facing me. As I turned the corner at the same time though, I heard another rumbling of a subway train and it was coming from the right of the thug. With the Police Sawed-off Remington in my hands, I shot the thug in the back from a short distance and off he went onto the rails. A second later, the subway car came by and he disappeared as I came outside into the tunnel.

It was a bit funny but I had no time to stop, I had to go after that bastard Rhoemer. I turned left and kept close to the walk path and a moment later, the bright lighting of the lower station came into view. As the platform came up, I took my risk and went onto the tracks. Luckily, no subway cars were coming now as of the previous one that ran over the thug. I climbed and no thugs yet came into view.

I turned left again on the platform and started running. As I was about to pass a right turn, the gun fire of a pistol broke out to my right. So I stopped as I went behind the wall and pointed the shotgun around the right corner. Sure enough, another thug with a Glock 17 was shooting at me. I fired a shell at him and he fell backwards onto one of the subway pillars. Out of the blue in the process of returning fire, I heard several grenade clicks underneath me. I looked down and there was a small M10 grenade rolling to my left foot.

I reacted quickly and rolled around the corner. About a second as I went on the other side, the grenade ignited but I was left unhurt. I looked to my right and there was Rhoemer disguised as a thug. He was about to finish pulling the pin of another M10 grenade but I finished him with a shotgun pellet to the chest. Oh shit I forgot; as I shot him however, he only moved a bit backwards with the grenade still in his right hand. It turned out he had a flak vest on.

He stood up quickly and threw the grenade towards me but it went over my left shoulder as I charged at him. I aimed the shotgun again and shot him in the face just being only 10ft away. I saw the small upright grey cylinder shaped bomb next to his right foot and I was feeling confident that this mission would end easily now. As I get near the bomb and the grenade explodes somewhere else in the station but not on the tracks, I crouched down to it and contacted Lian "I'm setting a beacon."

Just as I was about to set the beacon on top of the bomb, the bomb looked a little oddly different. "Wait." I said with my finger still on the intercom. As I looked at it from the top, I saw a red digital timer ticking down from 08 seconds and the green light was beeping after every second. Then I quickly told her the news "Lian, this one is different from the others. It has some sort of timer and…"

As the seconds ticked to 3, I got up quickly and ran from the opposite direction of the bomb and Lian in somewhat panicked tried to warn me "Gabe. That's not a viral bomb!"

Just a millisecond before the bomb detonated and I dove onto the tracks, I barked "Too late!" The bomb detonated and another oncoming subway train on the tracks I dove on came into the station. The front of the subway car flashed into a light and went upwards onto the platform knocking all the pillars down with nothing stopping it. The cars stopped as it reached to the other side of the station and was bent to the right and blocked the tunnel. Fire already broke out with inside the cars and where the bomb had detonated.

The other subway car derailed too and crashed onto the other side of the tunnel but it charged instead of bending and collapsing the pillars. The most of the station's lights blacked out instantly as some of the structure from above collapse. The tunnel went completely dark all of a sudden.

* * *

**Chifuyu's P.O.V.**

Damn it I am so frustrated. Someone came and stole my brother because I wasn't there to protect him, the frustration also grew knowing that because of me he is in the position he's in now. But somewhat fortunately, the German Government was able to track his location but something else badly happen. Most of the city streets have collapse and the Government lost his location all of a sudden. Now I grew from frustrated to being worried.

But unexpectedly, the Government suddenly reports confirmed terrorist bombing in the subway systems. Oh great, just great, more terrorist coming to an uprising. How is this possible? The world is so safe but how can a bombing get pass even now's technology since 911? Well, there was very little time to stop and think.

Still in my IS, I quickly got out to the city and saw it in a complete warzone. The most of the streets were cluttered with fires, cars, and holes in the street. To make matters even worse; some of the random business buildings have collapse onto the street. My god, this is possible going to be a 3rd World War down there.

* * *

**Ichika's P.O.V**

In what seemed like several hours, I woke up and heard the place outside the van looking like hell. I couldn't get up because I was still tied in ropes but not for long. The ropes were a lot loose than usual before the crash. So I attempted to slip out of them and only succeeded in getting my left arm out. But it's better than nothing.

I used my left arm and forced the ropes off my right arm. The right arm came out like my left but I began feeling a sharp pain on my right arm as I got it out. I looked around my right arm and on my under forearm, I saw a pink looking bruise that was outlined with an extremely faded white. I then knew it was a burn.

Before I could inspect it any further for even a minute, I hissed a bit loudly and the burn was f***ing hurting. What I didn't realize was that a bit of the rope was on fire. I felt something hot on my shoe and I looked down and there was a tiny fire beginning to surround the front part of the shoe. I panicked and wiggled viciously out of the ropes and they all came off me. I kept lying confused with all of the ropes off me and was about to get up until I hit my head against something metal.

I hit my head somewhere on the van ceiling and looked out the van's back door windows as I crouched down. Outside of the windows; everything was in flames. At the same time, I wasn't paying attention to the tiny flame on my shoe and I felt the heat on my sock-covered shins. So without looking, I stomped my right foot on top of my left foot a few times and extinguished the flame. I felt a little ease without the flame being on my shoe. Unfortunately unexpectedly; I reached my hands to unlock the doors and open them, but they wouldn't budge. So I attempted to break the windows by pounding on them with my fist. With a punch-looking pound, I manage to break the right window panel. Well, all I need to do now is to get out.

I climbed out carefully and made sure not to touch the glass shards and finally came to a realization to where I was. As I looked around with the flames surrounding me a little far from me, I saw a pair of burning subway cars in front of me that looked like they had been sitting there went the fires broke out. No lights were on but the ambience was so creepy to the fires being everywhere.

Besides the fires, I looked to my right and saw a tall gate blocking off what seemed to be a ramp going down to the lower station below me. I didn't bother trying to go there, even if there were no flames beyond the gates, it didn't look safe, the lower level must've already been destroyed completely by what's going on. Well, I better get going or else the flames will take my life instead of the thugs.

But I thought it was all too easy; I looked behind me where the van was and saw a gigantic piece of concrete laying bent on top of the van and it was leading up to somewhere. Hmm, this is going to be easy if I can find a way on top of the van without burning myself.

I began jogging left away from the van and ignored a giant gap between two walls. Before I realized it as I turned left at the end of the station, I looked down and there was gigantic hole leading to the lower station. Holy s***! I stopped just in time and a random thug was shooting at me with an automatic rifle that was standing in the hole on one of the supporting beams. "Stoy tam Gabriel!" barked the thug in a somewhat Russian accent.

I had no idea what he was saying, but he mentioned a name called: Gabriel. Who the hell is Gabriel? But no matter what the name is, this thug must be Russian or something. I ran instead to my right and turned another right back towards the gap between the walls. I found myself running instead of jogging from when that Russian was shooting at me.

To my surprise in front of me on the tracks on the other side of the station, there was another pair of subway cars that were idling in the same way as the other burning cars on the other side. But these cars left out another car in the middle somewhat strangely. As I stopped to inspect, I looked down on the tracks to see a green light on some dark grey cylinder that was lying on the ground. It looked like a container but I began to have a worrying thought about the cylinder shaped container because of the green light on it.

So I took my risk and jumped down onto the tracks to take a look. I kneeled down and I tipped the container back up standing. I raised my eyebrows to see a few wires traveling from the green strobe in to the container. It defiantly looks like a bomb; something like this size could blow up this entire station. But how come this bomb didn't go off if the others did?

Before I could even inspect it even more; I heard footsteps coming from the platform. It must be the Russian! He's still coming after me? F*** me.

I lay down besides underneath the platform and hoped that the thug wouldn't see me. But strangely, the thug kept going because of his footsteps passing me.

* * *

**Gabriel Logan's P.O.V **

(A minute ago)

"Gabe, I restored video to some of the undestroyed portions of the main subways. Rhoemer's men are moving through the main tunnel."

"Check the subway maps. Where does it lead to?" I asked Lian into my intercom.

"This branch leads into the Washington Park Line." "That's it. Tell Jenkins to move to the park and exercise extreme caution." I replied to Lian's reply before I left a short silence. I then finished "Girdeux is there."

I heard a millisecond of static before hearing Lian again "Benton says he'll handle it."

(Now)

I stood up and started running again to the up ramp gate. I glared very shortly to the bomb and found it standing upright on the tracks when I tagged it with a beacon just 10 minutes ago before I went down below and nearly got blown up by a non-viral bomb.

I ignored it and I kept going to the gate. As I was near the gates, a white crushed van with a gigantic slab of concrete was near the up ramp gates (to the right). I looked strange to how all this happened, this is impossible for a van to fall into the station and get crushed. Nevertheless, it wasn't a problem; I stood up the gate and took out one of the c4 charges I found in the lower station. I activated it and applied it to the center of the gate. Being only given 30 seconds, I turned around and ran away from the gate.

I stopped near the bomb's vicinity (not being on the tracks) and looked back at the crushed van near the gates. The c4 charge blew up and destroyed the gate while leaving the van undisturbed.

* * *

**Ichika's P.O.V **

Another explosion, well thankfully it wasn't the bomb. What did the thug do? Blow up the gate so he can escape? Or is it rescue making its way in? No that's impossible; it takes possible endless hours for them to find me. But before I could even think or try to move any further, I looked up to see the back of a man in a yellow chemical protection suit like the ones you would see in a zombie movie.

The man kneeled to the bomb and started mantling with it. I'm guessing he is a bomb defusing agent the way how is mantling with the bomb. Just only seeing him mantle with the bomb for a few seconds, I started to hear gun shots from the platform erupt from behind him. The gunshots sounded like the same sounds from the automatic rifle from the Russian thug who tried to kill me. There was not one rifle shooting, but there was 4 more rifles erupting.

As soon as it calmed down to only 2 rifles shooting, the man stopped mantling the bomb and the green light went out. As soon as heard him say "Bomb disarmed." He stood up, turned around and took out a Glock towards the shooting. The agent only fired 4 shots and the shooting stopped right then and there. He looked down at my legs with the gun in his right hand and looked to his right and saw my face. As soon as he looked at me, I was completely scared to how he was going to react. He pointed the gun down at me and I begged him in panic "Don't shoot me I'm not a terrorist!"

* * *

**Gabriel Logan's P.O.V**

As soon as Lian said "All clear Gabe." I heard a 12-year old kid's voice panic "Don't shoot me I'm not a terrorist!" I immediately looked back at the CPD agent again and saw him looking down at the edge of the platform.

I looked down over the edge of the platform and saw a 12-year old boy pressed against the edge and in emotional shock. I kneeled near the edge and spoke to the boy "Stay calm young man, were the Agency and the CPDC department." I looked up to the CPDC agent and ordered him "Quickly, get this child out of here and get him to safety I still have to go after Rhoemer."

The agent looked up at me and nodded his head. I quickly went right and headed to the back to shut off the gas valves just to be safe. It was incredible dark back there so I had to use the torch to find the valves on the other side of the station.

* * *

**Ichika's P.O.V **

Well at least that was over, now I'm getting rescued. The CPD Agent holstered his pistol and went up on the platform and turned around down to me. He extended both his hands down to me and I grabbed them both and he pulled me up onto the platform. Before we went to the up ramp gate, he got a hold on his radio and he reported "We have disarmed the bomb in the subway and we have only 1 civilian alive down here…a child. I need you to retrieve the child at this moment as I move the bomb up to the surface. Out."

He turned to me and waved his hand of saying get going to the surface. I ran pass him, went towards the up ramp exit and starting heading to the surface. As I was halfway up the dark up ramp, I spoke to myself a bit "Well, time to get out of here." I got up just a few moments later and turned left and went up another up ramp and I saw the dark night come into view.

Just as I came up and saw a CPDC agent waiting for me, gunshots broke out and the agent turned right with a Glock in his right hand. I panicked emotionally a bit and kept calm as I pressed to my left and stayed hidden from the gunshots. I looked up at the agent and saw him fend off the assailants. But shortly, the possible thugs shooting at him got him in the left shoulder and then the face. He fell on his back, dropped the Glock from his right hand towards me, laid on the ground with his left hand extended fully to his left and died.

The Glock swiveled sideways on the ground towards my feet and it stopped. Gunshots kept breaking out and I had to do something quickly to escape. As I remained crouching, I inspected the Glock for a second and picked it up in my right hand. As I looked back where the CPDC agent died, a saw a thug facing towards the possible CPDC agents and was firing upon them with an M16. I took action and fired 3 shots into his head.

The thug fell left and backwards as I shot him. There was another sound of an M16 and it stopped from the firing of another. I quickly stood up and saw one last thug fall to the ground. The gunshots have stopped for now, I must hurry.

I ran from the subway ramp, and looked left which there was only a brick wall containing nothing but grass up above. I looked to my right and saw a single CPDC agent near a black smeared police car and he wasn't focus on me. I ran in the direction of him and ignored needing of his help and proceeding turning to the only left. Up ahead was a row of burning police cars that blocked me from going any further.

I looked around quickly for another route to escape, but before I could even think any further, I felt the ground rumble underneath me. I looked to my left and saw an alleyway turn to the right at the end. I was almost too late however; I began to run until the street underneath me collapse and I almost tripped upon getting to the alleyway. I got to the alleyway and looked back at the hole and saw one of the burning police cars fall into the hole.

Out of the blue, I heard another rumbling and I heard collapsing sounds behind me. I looked behind myself and heard bricks hitting the ground to my left. I looked around the right corner and saw the alleyway beginning to collapse. I went to action quickly but before I could even move, the wall to my right exploded into a cloud of plaster and dust. I couldn't see anything and I shut my eyes completely shut due to the intense density of dust, I couldn't see anything.

To make matters worse, my ears began to ring. Lastly out of my vision, I heard and abruptly felt a severe force hit me. I couldn't feel the Glock in my hands anymore; I hit the ground with painful impact. That's when I last felt everything and everything went blank…and gone.

* * *

**More will come soon, stay tone ladies and gentlemen. Peace. **


End file.
